My immortal
by Animelover5510
Summary: Sequel to All of Me (read that first please :D) Suggested by my good friend...bad summary, read and find out! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own not, the Invader Zim, or any other Invaders. **

**Zim: Thank the Tallest's! The things you pathetic humans think of…*shudders***

**GIR: Weeeeehooo! *Runs away***

Gaz P.O.V

I looked at the picture and sighed sadly again. My Zim was…I felt my throat close up. I couldn't bear to say the word. "Master! I made waaaffllllles!" My new robot GIR yelled, holding up a steaming plate. "I told you I don't want any GIR." I mumbled into Zim's black glove. He started screaming. "GIR shut up!" he continued screaming until I yelled, "Enough! I'll eat some!" I snatched the plate from him and shuddered as I took a bite. "GIR…what did you put in this?" He grinned and put a finger to his lips. "It's a secret." Then he ran off screaming. I gingerly put the waffle down and lied back with a sigh. Oh Zim.

Dib P.O.V

"Computer, do you have the data ready?" "Yes. I'll pull it up for you." "Thank you." I looked over the files with a smirk. "Oh my dear Tallest's, you should really keep your security under wraps better." I clicked on the "Invader Zim" file. "Oh…my…God." My eyes widened. "I can't believe this…I have to tell Gaz!" I quickly jumped into the elevator.

Gaz P.O.V

I heard a pounding and Dib was suddenly panting in my doorway. What do you want Dib?" "Zim…dead…torture…Irk…" I teared up again. "You heartless bastard! I know he's gone!" I threw a pillow at his head. "No, wait! You don't understand! He…he isn't dead…he's on Irk…being tortured…"he puffed "What? If this is a joke Dib, I swear to God…" "No, Seriously! I hacked into the mainframe and saw files on Zim. He's still alive, but barely…the pictures they had…looked pretty bad." "Prove it." "Huh?" I growled, "Prove. It. Let me see the pictures." "Uh…I don't think that'd be the best idea…they're _reeeeeally _bad Gaz." I growled and shoved him out of the way. "Computer. Basement." I barked before it took me down. "Alright, now let me see the pictures." I heard him sigh and they were pulled up. I almost lost my lunch right there. "Z-zim…no…" He had purple blood splattered all over his body from gruesome scars and burns. His Pak had abrasions all over it. The worst was his eyes…his sparkling rubies looked dusty and lifeless. I flipped through all of them. One had them pouring a bucket of water on his bare chest as his mouth was open wide in a scream. I closed the file and collapsed into tears. "I'm…sorry Gaz." Dib said while patting my shoulder. "We have to save him…" "What?" "We have to save him!" I shouted "Gaz…we need a plan. We can't just rush to Irk or we won't be able to save him." I stood to picked the big headed monkey up by his throat and hiss, "I am going to save him, you don't have to come you scum bag!" I threw him into the wall and stormed out. I was going to save my mate.

**Well? Reviews? Eh? Eh? *Nudges* :D Sorry it's so short. Thank you all for your support! Keep R&Rin'!**


	2. Chapter 2: The mission

**Disclaimer: Alright...so...I don't own invader Zim or any characters obviously...*sulks in a corner***

**Zim: On with the story already. Yeesh.**

"Ah...Gaz wait a minute!" Dib called "What?! I'm going to get Zim and you can't stop me." "I know _that_ already. I wanted to say that you can't save him without a plan." "He's dying! We don't have time for that!" "Gaz...do you really expect to just waltz in and they'll let him go? You need a strategy." "Well, lets figure it on the way.. Come on, we have to go NOW." I grabbed GIR and zoomed to the voot cruiser. "Gaz..." Dib sighed and shook his head, "Nevermind. Lets go." "I'm waiting for you idiot, come on!" He buckled in next to me while my robot...Zim's robot squealed in the back. "Don't worry Zim. I'm coming for you." We jetted into the everlasting space. **(Authors note: Skip if ya want, I just thought I'd put in my thoughts :) Okay...how mean would it be if I left off right here? This is a perfect ending XD...alright, sorry to interrupt. Continue on young readers. *bows*)**

6 months later

My eyebrow twitched rapidly. "GIR...if you don't shut up, I'm going to tear your head off and throw it out the window." "Wheeeeeee! I'm naked! I'm naked! Look Mary! I gotta piggy!" he shoved his pig into Dibs nose. "Isn't it cuuuuuute? Ooo! Wassat?" he ran away to stare out the window. I was to irritated to even laugh as Dib struggled to get the toy unlodged. "I swear...those tallests really hated him...to give him that thing. I really pity him now that I think about it." he yanked the thing out and threw it behind him disgustedly. "Hey...did GIR suddenly get quiet?" I asked, squinting suspiciously. Just as I said that he ran up front. his eyes were red as he saluted me. "Master, approaching Irk. Distance: 100 kilometers or 62.1371 miles. "Huh? Isn't that crazy fa...r...?" i could suddenly see Irk as if it were only a mile away. "oh no, oh no, oh no! We're too close! We're going to crash Gaz!" "Shut up big head." I growled as I pulled all the levers. "Wheeeeehooooo! We're gonna diiiiiiie!" GIR screamed. "Oh nooooooooo!" Dib yelled. I pulled the last lever and we jerked to a sudden stop. "I think my life just flashed before my very eyes." "Do you finally know how lame you are?" "Aren't we saving Zim and not teasing me?" "Right. There should be some weapons in here." I ruffled around in the compartments. "Gaz...you still don't have a plan do you?" I smirked "I always have a plan stupid." I hopped off with an armful of guns.

Dib P.O.V

I looked down at GIR. "She has no plan does she?" He grinned and yelped, "Noope!" before running after my sister. I sighed, "18 and still reckless as ever. I guess I'd better go after her." I jumped out as we headed to the base.

Yo! Animelover here! Thanks for all your kindness and support on my writers journey! :) It's very appreciated and all for you! So keep reading and reviewing! I love all your comments and tips. Well...Animelover5510, signing out! *salutes* ;)


	3. Chapter 3: The mission continued?

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any characters :(

Zim: Hurry up with the story! I'm half dead here!

Me: Right! Sorry. Ahem…

Dib P.O.V.

I flattened against the wall and hissed, "Gaz, there's an Irken coming. Hide!"

She ignored me. "Gaz!" She shot it and looked at me. "Lets go." I sighed as she ran away. She never learned. "Oh well...guess I should do things her way." "GIR, Attack mode, now." She commanded "What's the magic woooord?" She growled, "I'll let you explode if you do...and give you a taco." "Okay! Attack mode...Engaged." He saluted her then they both ran ahead. I followed slowly but a hand grabbed me and pulled me into the shadows. "Hmph?! GA-Umph!" A hand clamped over my mouth. "Shh! I'm going to help you!" a voice hissed "Who?" I was turned only to be faced with- "Tak?!" "Shh! Yes, it's me, you big-headed idiot." "You're...going to help?" "Yes. Now come on, this way." she tugged me along impatiently. "Why?' She glanced at me and darkened "i don't need a reason to help you, filthy worm baby. Now do you want to help Zim or not?" "Oh, right. gaz is probably in trouble already...that idiot."Just as i said that, an alarm went off. "Crap."

Gaz P.O.V

"All Soldiers report to East feild...what?" "West feild." "No, it was east." "No, Red, it was the East!" "Purple, I'm telling you it was...what? They can still hear us? Oh! Anyways, all soldiers, report to the East and West fields. There's been a breach. That is all." I grinned. "A challenge huh? Ready GIR?" "Yes, my master." He saluted me as a crowd of Irkens gathered around us. "I hope you're ready to die you filthy scum bags." I growled and ran at them.

Zim P.O.V

I slowly regained consciousness. "Ugn...What...is happening? Why is the alarm... going off?" The door suddenly opened and I saw tak step through. "No...please, not again!" I begged futilely She always cut the deepest and kept the water coming. "Please...I...please don't...I beg you!" My body wracked with sobs. I couldn't see anything but my tears. "Zim...Oh my God, what have they done to you?" I heard a voice whisper. I glanced up to see Dib. "No...not you too." I always knew Dib hated me, but thought he had warmed up -at least a little- to me. I guess I was delusional. He was here to torture me too. "Please don't...I actually considered you to be one of my kin...please don't do this Dib!" I pleaded "What are you talking about Zim? I'm here to set you free." Lies...they all lied to me...everyone...My Tallests...everyone. "Please…" I closed my eyes to await the pain. I heard clinkings and suddenly fell forward into lanky arms. "Jeez...you haven't eaten have you? You're like a bubble." "What...are you doing?" "I told you Zim...I'm here to help.

**Yoho! Hope it's alright. Sorry that it's so short...Anyway, R&Rin! It makes me very happy. (/^_^/) heheheh...tryin out new faces...Oh! I'm always open to story ideas, so got any bring them forth! i command thee! :P Alright, nuff of my babbling, Animelover5510, signing out! (n_n) ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Enemies and allies

**Disclaimer: I do not owneth invader Zim or any characters therefor of. thank you. *bows***

**Gaz: Really?**

**Uh...heheheh….On with the story! *runs away***

Zim P.O.V

"Dib! Where are you taking me?" I whispered frantically. I was a bit nervous considering that he was running around the corridors while carrying me. "I have no idea." "What?!" "IShh~ Do you want us to get caught you stupid alien? I'm following Tak's directions." I trembled at the mention of her name. "Stop…" I whispered hoarsely "What?" "Put me down." "What?" Put me down!" I struggled to get out of his arms. "What's wrong?!" Sobs racked my body. "Put me down...she's going to kill me...let me go...I don't want to die," "Oh Zim...what have they done to you?"

Dib P.O.v

I looked down at the pathetically weeping Irken and couldn't help the anger that burned through me. What happened to the cocky, self absorbed alien I used to know? "Okay...where do I go then Zim?" He sniffled, "We have to find Gaz…" Oh yeah. She was here too. "Right. Let's go find her then." "Psst!" I spun quickly with a gun already ready to fire. The green irken quickly put his arms up. "I don't mean you any harm. I want to help." I looked down at Zim. "You know this guy?" He nodded and wiped his eyes. "He is my closest friend here. He would sneak in and talk to me when they were done…" his thought broke off as he shuddered violently. "Okay...Well I'm Dib." "Invader Talon." He saluted me. "Uh...yeah. Anyway, do you know where my sister is?" "I think the whole planet knows where she is. Follow listen for the sound of screaming." Talon snickered as he strode away. I jogged after him in confusion. Then I heard the screams of agony and understood. Oh Dear.

Gaz P.O.V

I laughed as I squirted the scum with water guns, "Feel the wrath of Zim! You filthy aliens!" I jerked my arm back to skewer on behind me. GIR was coldly cutting through the mass as well. "Gaz!" Zim was suddenly next to me, holding an Irken by the arm. I raised my sword to stab it. "Wait! He's Zim's friend. He's here to help us." "Oh. Well then both of you get to work!" We finished that swarm quickly but I knew more were coming. "Where's Zim?" "This way." Both guys led me into a dark hallway and I saw a dark figure. "Zim?" There was a dark chuckle. "Not quite you stupid Earth worm."

***cackles evilly* muahahahahahahahaaaa! Now you must know what happens next dont you? i have secretly invaded your mind. Mwahahahahaha! :P *laughs* Okay...So...10 online points if you can figure out who the mystery person is. ;) Review my lovely slaves! Review and make your master happy! XD okay then, I'm off to continue my writing. Animelover5510, signing off! (n_n) **


	5. Chapter 5: plans gone wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or any characters…(I also don't own Talon just in case anybody was wondering) I do own, however our special guest Invader Vul! Thanks to everyone who guessed! They were great guesses. Umm...I'm gonna get on with the story though soooo….yeah.**

Normal P.O.V

The quad looked into the darkness guardedly. "Who's there?" Gaz demanded as she held up the gun. "Ah! Unless you want Zim to die, put the gun down." Gaz growled but slowly did as directed. "Good. Now, I'm on your side okay? I want to help Zim too. The tallests now are not fit to lead. They are too childish." The figure stepped out of the shadows and Invader Talon gasped, "Invader Vul!" She smiled "Hello Talon. Glad to see you're doing well. I hid Zim but I can lead you to him. You'll have to be fast though because the tallests are not very happy at the moment. Come." The invader quickly jogged ahead while the others looked at each other. "You heard her. Lets go!" the other invader followed after. The human siblings shrugged. They had no better option. "Halt." The leader whispered, putting an arm out. They all held their breath as a fleet of soldiers ran by. "Alright. It's safe to go." they all ran ahead until they heard boots coming. They were too close. Invader Vul stuffed them into a small opening in the wall. She couldn't fit. "When they leave, follow Invader talon. Head to the food pantry. The secret meeting place in the vent. He's in there. I'll distract them." She whispered then backed away. "Wait! Vul!" The Invader protested. She merely smiled after putting a finger to her lips. "Hey! Who's quadrant are you in? Why are you not in formation? We have rogue prisoners." Vul ran away quickly. "Hey! Stop her! She's with the resistance!" They chased after her. The quad waited a few seconds. Okay...it should be clear now. Let's go." they all ran. "Here we are." He pried away the loose vent so they crawled in. "Zim?" Gaz called. "Shh!" Talon hissed. "What?" "Be quiet. The invaders will hear us from below. I know where he is." he whispered. The purple haired human girl snarled in reply. "It may be a little tight, but if you can squeeze past me, Invader Zim is in the vent to the left." The girl wasted no time in shoving the poor irken into the metal to rush into the tight space. "Sorry. She's...well...Gaz." Dib said as he pried the Irken from his mold in the passage. "Thank you." The slowly crawled forward and saw a sobbing Gaz tackle an equally emotional Zim. "Zim! You're alive!" "Of course Gaz love. I am the Almighty Zim." Dib smiled at the familiar phrase. "But...Gaz love...Zim is hurt badly...and you are hurting him." "Oh! Zim...I'm going to kill those bastards!" She swore while climbing off him carefully. "Thank you. No Gaz. Zim has to have his revenge. Zim has to." "Zim, you can't possibly-" Everyone protested at once. He held up a hand so they immediately quieted down. "The tallests lied and betrayed ZIm. They hurt him a lot...so...Zim must…" His voice faltered. Gaz teared up "But Zim…you already tried...and you're badly hurt." "But Zim has all of your help. Dib stink can hack computers and Gaz love, GIR, and Talon are good at combat." the air was quiet until the subtle sound of the vent opening was heard. "Talon...I lead them away so it should be safe to bring Zim now." A voice called quietly "Vul!" Talon quickly crawled to the exit as they all followed. "What happened?" He gasped once they got to her. Her suit had rips and blood poured from bullet wounds. "I'm fine. We have to hurry though I'm afraid before they find me again. Come on." "Wait...We're not keaving yet." Dib said she looked over her shoulder at him "i know. You don't seem like the type that would leave in the middle of a mission. I'm assuming you want to go to the tallests correct? That's going to be tough considering everything going on lockdown. All the exits and entrances are locked from the outside." "I know. I have to get to the main data computer and shut everything down." The big headed boy explained. Invader Vul sighed, "I guess we'll have to split up again. Talon, you head with Zim and the rest to the tallests. I'll lead…" "Dib." "Yes, Dib to the control room. be quick. Time isn't on our side today and soldiers are searching to kill us. We'll meet on the West platform." They all quickly split up and headed out.

Dib and Invader Vul:

They ran through the halls, occasionally stopping to hide. "Ya know...if Gaz were here...she'd be shooting them...not hiding." Dib panted. The Irken barely glanced back to reply, "If you randomly shoot out of rage, you'll have the whole armada on your head and that's about 5 thousand soldiers in one place, all going against you. You have to think statistically." "I know. I agree with you." "Good. The door is right over there. I can try and hack into the door panel and let us in." Her pack opened to tinker with the machinery. "Uh...Invader Vul. You might want to hurry." "I'm going as fast as I can you worm baby." "Well go faster! Too late." He said just as a group of Irkens flooded the hallway

Talon, Zim, Gaz, and GIR:

"Gaz human, are you really sure this is a good plan?" The Irken questioned as they quadrant shot through a massive wave or soldiers. "Are you dead?" "Well no-" "Then it's perfect." "The tallests headquarters are right in through that door." he pulled a communicator from his pack. "Invader Vul, do you read me?" A faint voice barely made it through the static. ""Sol...fi...min...hold...sor…Ib! Go!" "What? I didn't understand that. Can you repeat it?" The line suddenly cut off. "Invader Vul? Invader Vul!" he looked at the other two. "It seems they've run into some trouble. I'll have to hack into the door codes to open it. This may take some time so cover me." The soldier turned to mess with the doors wires. "Hurry it up!" "If you want this door to open, you'll have to wait a moment. I'm almost finished...there! That should be sufficient for now. Let's go-" A ray beam fired next to him as soon as the door opened to bring forth a snide voice.. "Shoot, I missed."

**Animelover5510 here! Hope you guys are enjoying the story hence far! :D thank you all for reviews, they really do brighten up my day believe it or not. Keep on Reading and Reviewing and I'll see you cool cats later...would say more, but it's 1:15 a.m and I am about to pass out...everything is blurring together seriously. So, Animelover5510, signing off! (n_n) **


End file.
